Circling My Heart
by Mesh
Summary: Kaito, an odd scientist, is worried that Len is depressed, so he makes him a cyborg to cheer him up... LenxRin with bits of LenxKaito


Okay, so I figured since there's a lot of fan fictions where Len's the robot (not that I mind! I _love_ those stories! X3 They are _Awsome_! Seriously.) I thought I'd give my writing a shot and make some Rin-robot stories (but ones not connected to Kokoro, because these will be happy ones!).

I'm kind of new though, so my writing isn't that great T.T

But! I won't let that stop me (well, unless it's just utterly _horrible_, then I might back off until I'm somewhat decent a writer).

Any-who, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_In a certain, secluded town, the residents would often talk about an odd scientist who lived in a dark mansion just outside of town. He was not mad or out-of-his-mind-crazy like in certain horror stories, just...odd._

_Now this odd scientist, recognized for his pretty blue scarf and abundant love of ice cream, was one smart cookie. Uh...for the most part *cough*._

_Any-who! There came a day when this odd scientist realized that, for all his smarts, he would someday grow old and senile and then *poof!* research wasted. This worried him, though he was only eighteen and didn't really have to worry about it yet. Really, but it still worried him. So, on this certain day he headed into the forest where there was a certain secluded orphanage and adopted a twelve year old blonde haired boy._

_All seem well, but the odd scientist soon realized that, despite his kindness and letting the boy have any of his odd inventions he wished, the boy was always depressed._

_'How can I cheer him up?' the odd scientist thought sadly. 'Even ice cream doesn't work...'_

_Then a brilliant idea came to him. _

_'I know what'll make him happy! Hehehe.'_

_Tickled by his idea, the odd scientist fled downstairs to work on his newest project..._

"Len!"

I groaned and pretended to still be asleep.

"LEN!"

"WHAT?!" I cried back in annoyance. So much for pretending.

I stretched, glaring at Cheep-chan. It was another one of that weirdo's inventions, a small, metal egg thing with blue metal wings. How it talked was beyond me, but I wish it would just leave me alone.

It proceeded to further annoy me by sitting on my head. As if I wasn't annoyed enough as it was.

"Well, you finally got out of bed!" it sighed, using its wings to keep it from rolling off my head, which would've been fine with me. "Master has something for you!"

"What, another useless invention?" I mumbled, expecting nothing less.

Cheep-chan made an irritated clicking sound. "How could you call Master's inventions useless?!"

Hmm, so an ice cream scooper-bot wasn't useless? Even though using an actual ice cream scooper made less of a mess? That's a shocker.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, deciding to humor the little robot despite somewhat wanting to murder it.

At this question Cheep-chan went absolutely ecstatic that I showed some sort of interest. If I really wanted to know anything about this it was whether or not it was going to be another nuisance to me too.

"You'll have to come down to the lab if you want to know," Cheep-chan replied smugly, feeling victorious somewhere in its little robot heart.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll go back to-" I began, grabbing the covers when Gurtz yanked me off the bed. I hit the ground with a loud _thud_ and glowered at the robot. Gurtz was pretty scary looking though. Ever imagined a robot that looked like pure evil bound in metal? Well then, that's exactly what Gurtz looks like, except inside he's actually really nice and protective.

But now he too was on my bad side.

"Stupid robot," I growled, trying to yank my covers out of his grip.

It was like trying to test my strength against a brick wall.

The brick wall won.

I groaned.

"Fine, you win," I sighed, dropping my hands in defeat. "I'll go and see this stupid invention of that stupid scientist. Happy now?" I sighed in frustration, trying in vain to glare at the silver blue winged thing still on my head.

I swear if Cheep-chan had had a face I would've wiped off the smug expression I know would be plastered on it right when I said that.

"Yay! Ooooh, you'll love her, I know you will!" Cheep-chan cooed.

"Yeah, yea-" I stopped.

Her?

It was...a _her_?

"Wait, _what_? What do you mean '_her'_?" I asked nervously.

Cheep-chan made a quizzical, metallic sound.

"Len, I mean 'her' as in _girl_! _Woman_! _La_ _Senorita_! Duh, what else?" it finished, snobbishly.

"I know that! I meant, why a female?"

Cheep-chan snickered. "What, scared of a widdle girlie? C'mon, let's go you chicken."

I withheld my anger, feeling the little robot wasn't worth it. I sighed.

All of that stupid scientist's inventions as far as I knew were male. Why a female...?

To be honest the last thing he said about me being scared around girls was, sadly, true. I'd not been around a lot of girls, but some of the ones I had…

I shivered.

Just remembering gave me chills.

I shook my head to clear it and ambled off after the little robot that was finally off my head and flying towards the stairs leading to the laboratory. Gurtz followed close behind.

The stairs leading to the large laboratory were a _lot_. That oddball scientist had said he wanted it to be as far down as he could get it so those after his research would be discouraged, but actually it was to protect his favorite _ice creams. _Unfortunately for everyone else we had to endure the long walk downstairs. Well, I guess it wasn't so bad for everyone else because they were either robots or androids of some sort, but it sucked for me and the idiot.

Halfway there I began to grow tired and Gurtz, seeing me tired as I was, offered me his back. Grateful for this opportunity, I climbed on it and said, "Thanks." He really was pretty nice, despite looking so scary.

After more than an hour we finally reached the door to the laboratory. Upon reaching the door I climbed off of Gurtz's back and braced myself as I opened the door.

I peeked in.

"Kaito-san?"

The blue haired man, who was previously bent over his project, turned at the sound of my voice. At first he looked surprised but then he gave a broad, idiotic grin.

"Len-chan!" He cried, running to embrace me. I simply sidestepped as he drew near and heard a loud _thunk_ as he ran into something hard. He turned away from Gurtz and pouted at me.

"How cruel, Len-chan!" He whined, sulking.

"Anyone would've done that if a grown man came at them the way you did," I said flatly. Being barreled down by an overly excited eighteen year old male was _not_ a comfortable experience.

"But Len-chaaaaaan," he whined, "we're family!"

My eye twitched. "Family? With you?" I asked wryly. I found the idea somewhat disturbing.

"Well, not just _me_ now," he said with a sly smile, "Want to meet the latest addition?"

"Latest addition?" I questioned, confused. Then I remembered and turned to the table the guy had been previously bent over and saw her.

I blinked.

I pinched myself.

Then I regretted the pinch. It hurt.

But I was in total shock! Because on that table was...

"Meet your new sister, Rin."

I gasped.

She looked _exactly_ like me! Well, not exactly...for one she had her blonde hair down to her shoulders and adorned with a big white bow and clips. And, obviously, you could tell it was a girl too, from her soft lips to her slender legs-

W-what?! I-it wasn't like I thought she was pretty or anything!

"W-why does she look so much like me?"

The blue-haired scientist chuckled. "Surprised? Heh, I just took a _liiiittle_ bit of your DNA and tweaked it just a _tiiiiiny_ bit. Her brain, muscles, bones, and other bits here and there are completely mechanical, but everything else is 100% human! In short she's what you would call a 'cyborg', but she is more human than robot I think. Impressed, Len-chan?"

I was stunned. This guy, as much as an idiot as he acted like most of the time, was a genius!

"That _is_ impress-_what_?! You…used my _DNA_?!" I exclaimed, catching onto what he said a little late.

Kaito-san pouted, looking a bit hurt and disappointed. "I didn't do anything bad! And I only used a little to make her look like you, that's all."

I gritted my teeth. Now I was really angry. "I told you never to experiment with me in _any_ way!"

"Why does it bother you if I just use a little?"

"Because-" I began, but stopped. "No reason."

"I don't think-"

"I said _no reason_! Just _drop_ it!"

Kaito-san now looked really hurt, and seeing him look so downtrodden made me feel a pang of guilt. It wasn't his fault, and I knew that. If it was anyone's fault it was that orphanage…

I sighed and went up to Kaito-san, resting my head on his right shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's fine. I'm just a little moody." I smiled up at him a little sheepishly, hoping I could cheer the idiot up.

The blue-haired man ruffled my hair and smiled. "S'okay, I'm sorry I upset you but I made Rin to cheer you up so I hope you'll love her."

Huh? To…cheer me up? He made me a cyborg…just to cheer me up? I thought that was an…interesting way, I guess, to cheer someone up, but it made me happy that he cared about me so much. Timidly I put my arms awkwardly around his waist and mumbled, "Thanks" into his chest.

He hugged me back after a moment of shock and chuckled softly. "Anything for you, Len."

Behind us we both heard a gagging sound. We turned to see that it was Cheep-chan.

"Ugh, might as well kiss already!" it said sarcastically. I blinked.

"W-w-what?!" I stuttered, pushing myself from Kaito-san while blushing fiercely.

"A-anyway," he began, tugging at his scarf nervously while clearing his throat, "L-let's wake up Rin, shall we?"

"Y-yeah," I quickly agreed, still flustered. We…did we really look like that? I-I guess we kind of did but we weren't like that! I swear!

As we approached her my eyes widened. Her face looked a lot like mine but somehow it was so much prettier…like a sleeping angel…

I sucked in my breath.

Was she really half robot??

"Half human, half machine, huh," I muttered, reaching towards her and lightly touching her face. I drew back my hand in surprise. It really _was_ soft…

The oddball scientist grinned mischievously. "Pretty cool, huh? I used some other DNA in her too so if you didn't want her as a sister but maybe a lover-"

"W-what makes you think that?" I asked, heatedly. R-really, what gave him _that_ idea?!

He just chuckled in reply, "Oh, nothing, nothing."

His eyes widened. "Oh I forgot to mention this, but she's super strong and can be plugged into the computer to upload data. She can eat and sleep like a normal human, but she doesn't have to. Oh, and she has a 'heart' so she has human emotions. Be careful, though, because I don't know what personality she's gonna have, and she could have a delicate personality, you know?"

"...Okay," I sighed. All of his inventions had random personalities and emotions, even the _vacuum_ had feelings.

"So, are you ready to wake her up?"

Huh?

"...Me? Wake her up?" I asked, astonished. "How do I do that?"

He grinned and whispered something in my ear.

My face paled only to be replaced by a deep scarlet.

"N-no way! Y-you do it, idiot!"

"But I already programmed her to respond to you," he replied, smiling. "What's wrong with doing that?"

I gaped. Was he really going to make me do something so embarrassing?!

"C-can't I do s-something else?!" I retorted. "I'll do anything, _anything_ but _that_!"

"She won't wake up unless you do that, Len-chan," He pretended to sigh but I knew better.

I suddenly heard someone snicker and turned around. It was that annoying Cheep-chan.

"Len's a chiiiiicken!"

I my face flushed a deeper scarlet. "A-am not!"

"Yes you aaaaare!"

I gritted my teeth and glowered at the silver egg winged thing.

"Am NOT!"

"Are tooooo!"

"AM NOT!"

"Whatever, you're not doing it."

I gritted my teeth.

"Here, I'll show you, stupid egg!"

I shut my eyes tightly and quickly kissed her lightly on the cheek.

I opened my eyes and…

Nothing happened.

Slowly I turned around and sweetly asked, "Kaito-nii? Why did nothing happen?"

His eyes became wide. "W-what?! Wait, she's not waking up?"

I smiled. "You didn't…trick me, did you, Kaito-nii?"

"…"

"…"

"…Maybe…"

"...Kaito-nii...?"

"...Yes, Len-chan...?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

I chased the idiot, fists drawn. Kaito-san ran, laughing. But then he tripped on his scarf and I saw my opportunity.

"I got you!" I cried in triumph, running towards him to give him my revenge when something tripped _me_. I turned around, surprised to see the newly awakened Rin.

"Looks like I got you," she said, smirking.

I gaped at her in shock and she grinned back at me.

'_What do I say?' _I thought in panic. Talking to girls wasn't my strong point…

"…Uh, h-hi-" I began nervously, only to be interrupted by her laugh.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be shy;" she said cheerfully, "I don't bite! …That is, unless you want me to." She winked at me.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" I asked heatedly. I had a bit of an idea though…W-what?! I-I'm _not_ a pervert!

She gave me a mysterious look. "Nothing, just teasing ya. So, who are you guys anyways? I'm-" she stopped a moment "-Rin, Kagamine Rin. You?"

Whoa this was happening really fast! "L-len. Just Len. I mean, yeah! Yeah…"

"Alright," she stifled a yawn and turned to Kaito-san, "and who's this fine guy?"

The idiot grinned. "I'm Shion Kaito, your creator! How's everything working?"

She looked bewildered. "You…created me? What, what _am_ I?"

The blue-haired man frowned. "You're a cyborg! It should be in your memory file."

She closed her eyes, searching her memory.

"I found something!"

"Oh, good!" He sighed in relief.

"Ice cream! Banana, cherry, chocolate fudge! Sale ends */*/** so grab your cash and getcha somethin' good!"

Kaito-san's jaw dropped. "_What_?! That's today! Oh gosh." He turned to me. "Take care of her, okay?"

He was going to leave just like that?! I really wanted to hurt him but I let it go. I was already worn out by everything to the point where it was useless to complain. I mean, first I'm woken up by an annoying little robot who-shall-remain-nameless, and then I'm led down _tons_ of stairs to a laboratory where this _idiot_ decides to invent a _female_ robot for me, and all of this madness first thing in the morning on an empty belly!

"Alright, I got it," I sighed, giving in.

"Good boy," he smiled, ruffling my hair. I...I kinda liked it when he did that...

"Yeah, yeah," I said, blushing a little. What was _wrong_ with me today?

I turned to her and noticed that she was looking at me weirdly. Did I have something on my face...?

"What?" I asked, wondering what she saw, but she just shook her head and muttered, "Nothing."

"I'll be back!" Kaito-san frantically ran towards the exit, calling Gurtz, and Cheep-chan to accompany him.

I turned to the girl nervously, noticing that something was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Well…I don't know. My information file only tells me about ice cream," She turned towards me and asked seriously, "Does this mean I'm ice cream?"

I tried imaging a cyborg as an ice cream and I burst out laughing, though I knew I shouldn't of because it hurt her feelings.

"I…I'm sorr…ha ha…sorry, sorry," I apologized, trying to catch my breath.

She glared at me, making me flinch.

"I ask you something and you _laugh_ at me for it? That was really mean," she sniffed, turning away from me and walking towards the exit.

"I'm really sorry! I mean it!" I said desperately, not wanting to start out on bad terms. That would suck.

She sniffed again. Right at that moment I saw a tiny drop of water hit the ground and realized in horror that I had made her cry.

"I'm so so so sorry! I really am! Please don't cry!"

"…"

"I won't do it again! I promise, just don't cry!"

I frantically ran up to her and without thinking put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" I begged, unable to see her expression as her head was downcast.

She did lift her face finally, ever so slowly raising her eyes to look into mine. And then she…burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!!"

I drew back, shocked and a little hurt.

"W-what? What's so funny?" I asked, confused.

She stopped and smiled at me playfully. "Now we're even!"

I came to a realization. "So that crying…was to trick me?"

"No, you really made me cry and upset me," she set her eyes downcast and made a pitiful face.

"I-I-I s-sorry! I'm so insensitive!" I was horrified with my insensitivity.

I heard a snicker and looked at her holding her stomach.

"You fell for it! Haahahaha," she laughed again, pointing at me, "Twice! Hahahaha."

"You did trick me!" I cried, feeling a little mad. I seriously thought she was upset!

"I'm just teasing," she playfully pushed my shoulder and stuck out her tongue mischievously.

"O-okay," I stuttered, blushing a bit. Honestly I couldn't stay mad at her for more than a second, and I'd only _just_ met her! I wonder, was I really being such a pushover because I was tired or because I had a weakness towards her?

"Hmm, now let's go explore!" she tugged my arm, leading us up the stairs.

She suddenly stopped. "Oh, really what _am_ I? And why is my memory file filled with ice cream? If you don't tell me I'll be _really_ confused."

I sighed. "You're a cyborg; half machine half human. Ice cream is a dessert that that idiot is obsessed with. He probably put it in there by mistake."

"Oh, okay." she looked thoughtful. "What's that taste like?"

"Like…ice cream. I don't know how to describe it better. We have plenty if you'd like to try some."

She smiled happily. "I'd like that."

Wow, talking to her was easier than I thought! Then again, we looked so much alike that it was almost like talking to your reflection rather than a cyborg you'd never known until now.

I smiled as well.

Well, what do you know? Looks like that idiot's plan was now working.

* * *

Kaito's much more adorable in this than in my other story methinks (I think because he's more lively, I guess).

I hope whoever's reading this liked the story as much as I did writing it!

Really, how was it? Good? Bad? Oh-my-gosh-never-write-anything-ever-again?

Hope it's not the last one...T.T

Reviews? Please?


End file.
